Playful fate
by wear.masks.for.survive
Summary: what happen if vierra's pupil kahoko hino the dj and violinist have to perform a duet with her EX stresseman's pupil len tsukimori the violinist. sorry bad at writing summary
1. prologue

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the OCs and the plot

PLEASE REVIEW

It's mid august when the party held in a big mansion in the top of the hill. It's night and the lights make the mansion looks like a star from a far. Suddenly the door open showing a maestro and his pupil. The beaty oh his pupil enchanting eyes of all guests

"Happy birthday my dear friend stresseman" says the maestro

"Thank you for coming mr. Vierra. And who's this beautiful lady beside you?" says stresseman while kissing the lady's hand.

"Please drop the formality. This is my pupil Kahoko Hino and she plays violin."

"it's a pleasure to meet you" says kahoko while bowing.

"I saw your debut and it was splendid" says the birthday maestro

She wears a 1950's Pink Chiffon Prom dress and diamonds necklace.

"I afraid I can't bring you gift because I have been touring arouns Europe, Asia and America for the past few months. If there's anything I can do the make it out just tell me please" says Sebastian Vierra.

"tch. Show off" says Stresseman in his mind.

"Well I do have a favor to ask you. Do you know the new music award in July? I want one of my pupils to make a duet with Ms. Hino. He's also a violinist. I'm afraid he's not coming tonight" He says while looking at kahoko.

"well okay, it will be a wonderful experience for kahoko and it's your birthday, right kahoko?

"Yes, Maestro."

"well it settled then"


	2. chapyer one

It's 7 in the morning when kahoko's house's bell rings. her house is quite big. she bought it after 3 years of working.

"Jay, can you open the door please. I'm busy frying the eggs"

"okay"

Jay park is her friend that she met 1 year ago. he and his company, AOMG, offered a proposal to be a feature artist in his new upcoming album. kahoko's music has been enchanting worldwide audiences, korea is not exceptional. kahoko listened to his music and his style kinda match with her new song and she agreed. Now he is on vacation in Germany which is the location of her house and live in that house for awhile.

"who is it?"

"hai, I'm len tsukimori. my manager said that this is the house of my duet partner for upcoming music award"

said the man with that irritated looks.

"that's weird she said that you'll come at 10. please come in"

"thank you. by any chance are you my duet partner?"

"no I'm not. KAHO YOUR DUET PARTNER ARRIVED"

"did he just say kaho? no. I must be misheard"-said the blue head in his mind

"please come-TSUKIMORI KUN!?"said the jerked up red head


	3. chapter 2

"TSUKIMORI-KUN!?" said the owner of the house  
>"Hino?" said the guest of the house<br>"s-so you're stresseman's pupil huh?"  
>"yes I am"<br>For the next 2 minutes they both just stands there not saying any words and not believing their own eyes.  
>"Hey Kaho where is my breakfast?" said the hungry korean guy<br>"oh yeah. please have a sit. do you mind if I'm having my breakfast first? my manager told me you'll come at ten after all." asked her to the blue head  
>"it's okay"<br>"do you want some scramble egg or just tea or coffee? " said the lady struggling for not losing her cool  
>"Just coffee please"<p>

The three of them sit in the couch with tv on and revealing the MTV show. Only jay watch the tv thought. while len is busy watching hino with thousand of questions in his head.  
>"<em>who's this guy? why is he here? does he live with her? so after all this time she live just 3 hours of driving from my home? how is she? what she has been doing in three years? bla bla bla"<em>

The red head on the other hand is eating nervously knowing the stare from the guy across him.

"Oh yeah I forgot, this is my friend Jay park, he's a singer"

"hey nice to meet you"said the singer

"hm."said the violinist

"_geez, what's his problem?"_said the black and red head.

Suddenly vj alan starts talking about her and playing her music video.

"Hey is that your new music video"said the only guys that watching tv.  
>"Yeah."<br>heared that, Tsukimori start watching the tv. and then fir the first time the start watching tv seriously. it was her music video for her new techno album.  
>"what's with this music?"said tsukimori in his head<br>"THAT WAS AWESOME. IT MADE ME WANTS TO DANCE, I guess you can's expect less from The magician(A/N I'll talk about this later) when did you start making it?"said jay after the video end

"_The magician?" _said the guy who's not following any music except classical in his head

"One and half months ago. Thanks by the way. ehem, I guess I can take your plate (looking at jay) and your cup now?"  
>"yes thank you"-said both of then in the same time<br>"here let me help you. you scramble was amazing to by the way" said the kind guy  
>"Thanks. So... can you please follow me tsukimori kun? to practice room I mean"<br>"okay"said the violinist trailing her to the basement. 

her practice and recording room is located in the basement with all of the trophies.

The room is quite big because there's her dj equipment she use to produce electro music, her recording studio if she wants to make a music with some lyrics with other artist, mini bar, couch and fridge because she spent most of the time in there and sometimes she hold a party with her friends.

"So Tsukimori kun, not mean to be rude but why did you come so early?"  
>"My manager told me to come at seven,"<br>"No i mean, the award is 7 months from now."said the girl while put the tray of a tea set  
>"Oh, my manager told me that you're very busy even busier than me, i guess you can't expect less from vierra's pupil. Also my teacher and the award's peoplea want us to play this"said the blue head handing the book<br>"B-BUT THIS IS HENRYK WIENIAWSKY'S Études-Caprices, Op. 18. A THIRTY MINUETS LONG.I mean for an award isn't that too long? "Said the almost choking red head  
>"The purpose is to bring classical music alive again in this computer era"<p>

"_Is that sarcasm?"_said the dj wodering in her head

"So who's will be the first violin?"

"Stresseman said I will, but if that's fine with you"

"it's fine with me, Alright just give me 5 minuets to read the first movement"

After 5 minuets of reading

"Alright lets try now shall we?"

Picking up the violin and start bowing. To normal people their play was splendid but to the perfectionists blue head it was a mes

s

"Hino, when did you last practice the violin?"  
>"5 days ago? I'm sorry i had tours in America and just arrived 7 hours ago"<br>"Okay lets try again."

And they did for like 3 hours

"Ne tsukimori kun, lets call it a day shall we? I have concert 2 hours from now" she said looking at the clock  
>"Okay, so when will you have time for us practice again?"<br>"Lets see... tommorrow france, england, rusian...err.. maybe... next week at... 2 pm?"  
>"Why not at 10 am?"<br>"Can't, I'll arrive at ten"  
>"Okay don't forget to practice, good bye" he said leaving the house<p>

"Oh my god that's one hell of a very very awkward 4 hours, thank god he already help me for times like this" 

A/N :thank you for the review trust me your review is like an oil to a car. I'll tell you some reference to imagine kahoko's techno music.

BTW I don't know if this problem appear in your country but in my country some providers does not allow me to access through google chrome, Mozilla, safari etc except for opera mini. So I'll posting my story to my blog as well

or you can just email me .

IF TSUKIMORI KUN STARTS OOC IN THIS STORY JUST LET ME KNOW. Sorry if my chapters are kinnda oo short because sometimes I wast just too eager to write


	4. agitating feelings

Tsukimori's Mansion

it is 3 days after he went to kahoko's house which is Monday. He don't have anything to do. usually he will practicing like crazy but there's this unexplainable feelings that has been bothering him since he left her house.

"*sigh* what's happening to me?"

he look at his table and there's his laptop lies. his mom gave it to him not too long ago. she said he should he exploring this world while in his twenties. the only electronic device he ever used is just his phone and tv which is rarely used. But kahoko's music video keep agitating him.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with checking her up"

then he turn on the laptop and start searching her name in google. The result is countless. videos, articles, pictures etc. his body tightening looking at her pictures.  
>"EHEM"<br>He starts opening her youtube account and watch her 10 Music videos and her performance in UMF with expressionless face. then he looks her short biography by worldwide popular magazine.

kahoko hino. born on 1st of June. she debut in 2011 (a/n:just imagine now is 2014) as a violinist. After her European tour she debuted as electronics music dj. She's currently Sebastian Vierra's pupil. Although she's never been in a competition in Europe but her violin plays already known by the world because it's exotic and beautiful feels she created. People often compare her with Hamai Misa and her husband.

"Without I know she's already above me huh?"

The electro music she made, according to our research, can lift peoples heartbeat and that's why people called her the magician. until now she has 5 album. she has been rumored to dating martin garrix who some said the person that also made her start producing electro music. She's never been dating someone before.

"so she's never see me huh? What kind of stupid guy I am. Of course, why somebody like her see a guy like me? I'm so naïve" said the ice prince after read the last sentence

suddenly his phone rings

"hello?"  
>"HI LEN LONG TIME NO SEE"<br>"David? "  
>"yes it's me, don't you miss me? why didn't you come to my birthday party last week."<p>

David is his friend he made after arriving in Germany like 5 years ago. David is a pianist that became his accompanies when he participate in competitions.

"yeah sorry i have a concert last week"  
>"How about this, can you accompany me 2 weeks from now?"<br>"to do what?"  
>"Anything, i just want to have fun or awhile. Doesn't mean I'm tired of the piano. I think... there's part of me missing"<br>"Missing huh?"

5 years ago

Stresseman was a judge in len's competition. yes he did become a champion but after the competition stresseman came to him.

"Kid you're amazing violinist and I'm interested in you, but you lack something which is for me will very unfortunate if you don't find it. I notice that you lives in your parent's shadow even though indeed your technique is already in the same level. Do you want to become my pupil and find that missing piece?"  
>"Why do you want to help me?"<p>

"I already told you isn't it? I'm interested in you"

"okay, That will be my pleasure"

*End of flashback*

"So len do you have time? I'll promise it will be the best night you ever have"  
>"Yeah, sure"<br>"Okay, see you David"  
>"Bye len"<p>

He then turn off his laptop.

His phone rings again.

**From Elise**

**Maestro wants to see you tonight at 7 at his favorite restaurant . Don't be late.**

**P.S. wear tux**

"I guess I have to practice now just in case"

Later that night.

"Do you want to see me Maestro?"

"Yes, how's the duet going?"

"Even though we only practice once it's fine I guess. Even though my duet partner seems to be very very busy"

"Do you know your partner is?

"Yes, I read an article about her"

"Do you know why I choose her to become your partner and the second violin?"

"Because of her exotic and beautiful plays?"

"it was more than that actually. You see, even though you're my pupil for 5 years but you haven't found the missing piece. Indeed your technique improved but still lack of something. Oh she's coming"

"Am I late? My manager told me to come at 8" said the red head who wear black cocktail dress.

"oh no no my dear. Have a sit" said the maestro

"Thank you. Ara Tsukimori kun?"

"Hino?"

A/N: Again thank you for the review, just tell me if Tsukimori starts OOC. REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEW THE FASTER UPDATES. Here is the reference for hino's techno music

Martin Garrix's helicopter, wizard, proxy, animal.

Skrillex's Summit

David guetta's Shot me down

Calvin harris"s summer, I need your love

Divergent's ost Hanging On(I See MONSTAS remix)

Avichii's you make me, wake me up, I'm Addicted to you

Tiesto's red light

Zedd"s Stay the night, find you, clarity, spectrum

(basically martin garrix, David guetta, calnvin harris, Avichii's all song)


	5. Chapter 4

"Hino?"

And then everybody around them start whispering.

"You sure are very famous. "said the maestro  
>"oh no, no, not as famous as you and tsukimori kun"<br>"do you know each other?"  
>"yes maestro, hino san and I went to the same high school and participated in a concour together even though She's in general education program"<br>"so how is it miss hino to play a dual life? you know what my friends called you other than the magician?"  
>"i afraid i don't know maestro"<br>"They called you the female version of janus. you plays classical music from the past and electro music from the future. you're one of a kind miss hino so please treasure your give"  
>"Yes i will thank you very much. It is an honor to be complement from a great person like you."<br>"Do both of you enjoyed to perform a duet together? I'm sorry for my selfish wish"  
>"It's fun to see our old friend, right hino?"<br>"oh yeah right i agree"  
>"friend huh?"said the lady in her mind.<br>"what's he planning to do?"said the guy with blue head in his mind  
>"Oh yes miss hino, are familiar with my other pupil shinichi chiaki?"<br>"yes, he's also my teacher's pupil. when i first move to Europe he help me with my studies and my violin. he's such a great violinist, pianist and especially conductor."

Suddenly Len remember 4 years ago  
>it was November<br>"Hello?"  
>"Thank god kaho do you arrived safely? "<br>"yes. Thanks for calling."  
>"do you have place to live? you can use my place though. I'm terribly sorry, i can't come to pick you up at the airport"<br>"oh no no it's okay. There's taxis in the airport and currently i live in an apartment with full of music students like me who also studied at conservatoire. So when will you come back to Paris? "  
>"I'm afraid i can't come back before March, i have this competition coming and my teacher will have a tour so i must following him ."<br>"oh.. okay.. well... Good luck. Can i call you later? i have to clean my new apartment"  
>"can i have a favor?"<br>"Sure what is it?"  
>"Can you not call me until next month<br>? i don't like this also but"  
>"oh okay i don't mind. good luck len"<p>

1 month later

"hello"  
>"Kaho?"<br>"I'm sorry who's this?"  
>"it's me Len"<br>"Oh len. I'm sorry i don't see the receiver. how's the tour?"  
>"well the cities are beautiful and the musicians there is so talented i wish i could bring you next time."<br>"Yeah right i wish i could come but i have test coming. Thank god there's this guy next door who is a conductor and has been helping me. He played violin and also piano."  
>"that's sound great."<br>"Len, how are YOU?"  
>"Exhausted i guess."<br>"well then you should probably sleep right now. Beside i also have work to do so bye. good luck for your competition. "  
>"Yeah thanks and good luck for your test. bye"<br>"Bye"

*end of flash back*

He still be able to hear her disappointed tone right now. No he never want to hung up the phone but he understand how hard the test can be. It's the same as her feelings to not call him for a month.

"Miss hino, I always wondered how do you became a electronic music producer?"

"Ah...*glance at len* 3 years ago something happened and I locked my self at my apartment for 3 days, and then suddenly my friend barged in with a bottle of Chianti he-"

"He? Oh so your friend is a boy?"

"yes, he is. After we drink he suddenly said to me" This can't do. If you continue like this, You'll lose your magic." And the he grab my wrist and took me to his place, he called "Fairy's chamber". At first I didn't understand because he is a boy and the room is fill with electronic devices. He jumped up to his chair and showed me his music. The music was Enchanting and made me happy. It was wonderful with all those lights. I Asked him to teach me and after heard my 2 song he garbed my wrist and took me to his Music company. It really changed my life"

"Do you in love with this boy?"

"No, no, he's just a friend to me."

"So that's mean you're single?"

The silent man's body tense

"Ye-yes" Said the blushing lady.

"Do you heard that Len? You may have a chance with miss hino. Well, the I should probably get going. you two stay here until ten if not. You're fired. I'ts nice to meet you Mis hino"

"E-eh? No it's pleasure to meet you Maestro" Said the shocked red head

The lady break the 10 minuets of silent

"S-so tsukimori kun, have you met other concur participant?"

"Now that you mention it I did meet with Yunoki-senpai and he told me to give you this" he said while giving a purple envelope.

"Yunoki-senpai is getting married?"

"Yes in 4 weeks."

"D-do you know the bride?"

"No."

"Oh. I see."*drinking her wine*

Krik kriiiikk after 5 minuets of silent.

"D-do you know the restaurant near the Berlin Wall?"

"yes, I went there before."

"was it nice?"

"Yes I guess."

. . .

"Hino?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want to go there with me?"

"H-huh? Oh sure why not."

"Then I'll meet you next Monday."

"Why don't after we practice?"

"I have other appointment. Well then good night."

"W-wait!"

"is there any problem?"

"I know I really shouldn't asking these and it's okay if you decline. C-can we be friends?"

*flashback that night before stresseman leave he whispered something*

"She has the something you don't"

*end of flashback*

"It's okay with me. I mean be friends."

"O-oh okay good night"

"Hn."

A/N: Thank you so much for the review ang the suggestions. I really really happy there's still a la corda fans our there


	6. Chapter 5

it's currently 11 AM according to Tsukimori's clock.

"Damn I late. why the heck I can't stop thinking about what maestro said? after 4 days?"

2 and half hours later in front of kahoko's front door.

*ting tong*

"is she mad because I'm late? What a perfectionist unlike back then. *sigh*Get over it Len."

"Ara. Tsukimori kun?."Said a girl with a suitcase and boys behind.  
>"it's still 11.30 AM."Said the red head. opening the door.<br>"what? ah, I forgot to adjust my wristwatch. "he said.  
>"come in. ALRIGHT BOYS JUST TAKE YOUR SUITCASES IN YOUR ROOM. JUST PICK ONE EXCEPT THE ONE WITH RED, BLACK AND WHITE DOOR. oh by the way tsukimori kun they are my co workers from korea. from left. this is crush, yes his name is cursh, gray and Simon D. Guys this is my friend Len Tsukimori. Don't make a mess and be quite while we practice alright?"<br>"Yes. yes. I get it, but, we still going to recording right?" said the Hip hop guy simon d  
>"yes of course since tsukimori kun arrived early. you don't mind right?"said the only women in the house.<br>"No of course not." said her partner.  
>"Alright. I'll wait in the basement. Jay must be right there since he didn't open the door."<br>"Not surprised" said crush.

"Alright tsukimori kun d-do you want to eat or drink something? Let's see what we got here." opening her fridge. "H-hey do you still like plain yoghurt?"said the relieved girl because the fridge's door is hiding her semi blushing face.  
>"y-yes. but tea is fine."Said the guy who wondering these hotness in his cheeks.<br>"it's okay. Ehem let's go."  
>"y-yeah."<p>

At the basement

"Hey jay."  
>"Oh yeah welcome back."He said not turning his head to see the girl who owned the studio.<br>"Yo jay long time no see." Said one of a bunch of guys entering the basement  
>"Hey guys. are you ready? Lets start with crush's little bit."Now he turning his body<br>"have a sit Tsukimori kun."Said the lady putting the yoghurt and the tea in the glass table  
>"Thanks."<p>

*Crush entering the studio*

the music starts and so the recording. Kahoko giving a sign whenever he should start singing.

"So you're kahoko's friend right?"Said Simon D sitting in the couch near Tsukimori's.  
>"According to her yes I'm her friend "Said the agitating guy. it's still not familiar hearing other guys calling her by her first name even though he knew there's culture differences.<br>"When did you first met her?"  
>"In high school"<br>"so lucky."

*creeecckkk* the recording room's door opened.

"it's your turn now." Said crush.

"Yes. Thank you."

"her turn? Don't tell me she" said the blue head in his mind

The music start to playing again and she start singing.(A/N: just imagine she singing Lydia peak's part if you don't mind)

"She can sing?" said the surprised guy

"Yes. How come you don't know? Amazing right" Said Simon D

After the song stopped.

"I think that's good. Thank you kahoko." Said crush

"No, no it's fun working with you. By the way *looking at jay* do you finishied that?"

"That? Oohhh THAT. Of course I have."

"good then.* bringing her violin to recording room* let's start ."

The beats start and she started play her violin.(A/N: again if you don't mind please listen to crush's Whatever you do)

"what is she doing?" wondering in his blue head.

The music stopped. She take the music sheets in the table in front of Tsukimori.

"This is what I'm talking about earlier." Handing the sheets to gray and crush.

"Oh my god you're a genius!" said gray walking with crush to recording room."I'm sorry. but can you make it more... er.. attractive? sexy?"  
>"ahahaha yeah I'll try"<p>

After 10 minuets.

"Alright next is... you! *pointing at simon D* come on get up."  
>"hey can I ask a question?"<br>"yes what is it sam?(A/N just imagine sam is simon d's nickname)"  
>"you already wrote the lyrics but what about the music? have you made it?"<br>"No, I don't."  
>"WHAT? ARE YOU JOCKING?" Said the shocking guy named simon dominic<br>"No need to shout bro. she's the magician remember? just get your ass in her already, I'm sleepy."Said crush, the guy who standing in recording for the past 1 hour.  
>"He's right. I'll take that as a compliment. I'll make the music after you three in the box"<br>"Alright alright. "

meanwhile gray walking to the couch and sit beside Tsukimori.

"Hey."  
>"Hn."Said the cold prince<p>

and then they both watch kahoko making a music.

"it's fun right. to see someone no, a genius, make music in front of you live."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"you guys start singing after I give a sign okay?"  
>"okay."<br>"here we go."

she start playing the keyboard. typing the computer's keyboard.  
>and then she give a sign with her hand. her hand is so busy with electronic devices in front of her. They finish the recording with just one try. After it finished they all clapped except with the only can't-believe-what-she's-just-do look in his face, tsukimori. she giggles after looked at tsukimori's face.<p>

"Okay, that's is everyone. thank you for your hard work."said jay

*grumbleeeeee* Almost reach the exit door. 4 guys looking at kahoko.

"Er... kaho, lunch?"

"geezzz you guys, Come on tsukimori kun let's eat. spaghetti or risotto?" She said glancing at tsukimori

"Y-you can cook risotto?"

"of course I can."

"I choose risotto"

"*giggles* okay just wait 15 minuets. You guys arrange the table if you want to be usefull"

15 minuets later.

"here it comes."

"Oh my god are a goddess? This is so good better than I had in korea. Marry me please"Said gray

The blue head choked

"W-what? Hahahaha I'll take that as a compliment. Of course it's good. I got the recipe from my friend, and he's pure Italian?"

"He? Do you even have a female friend?" Said jay

"Of course I have-_-. Let's just eat shall we?"

15 minuets later when the others washing dishes and kahoLen left to the basement

"uwaaaahhh so tired*stretching her hand* Let's practice Tsukimori kun"  
>"No."<br>"What? a-are you mad tsukimori kun?"  
>"No, you have to take 15 minutes break."<br>"b-but."  
>"no but, practice is useless if you're in that state especially after you do.. all that."<br>"Th-thanks tsukimori kun*kahoko sitting beside tsukimori*"

No it's not because tsukimori is kind. As a fellow musician he knows what best to do to make a practice works 100%. He also knows her tired feelings after making those music. She was not playing she was producing.

"I don't know you are interested in singing and those kind of music."he started a conversation  
>"ahahaha it's callled techno and hip hop tsukimori kun. before the concour I already like techno, no offense but I hadn't find a radio playing a classical music back than. Believe it or not I was in a band playing guitar in middle school. What do you think of techno and hip hop?"<br>"they're find I guess."  
>"Ahahahaha I should take you to a concert or club sometimes. you haven't go to those kind of place right?"<br>"no, I haven't."  
>"They're fun though. especially with our loves one. You should take your girlfriend sometimes. those place is magical, at least for me."<br>"No."  
>"did you say something?"<br>"no I don't have a girlfriend."  
>"oh..."<br>"do you have a boyfriend?"  
>"well I am seeing someone but we are just... having fun..."<p>

after 10 minutes of silence and awkwardness.

"Arrgghhhhhh*the guy beside her gasped* i hate this kind of situation. *get up from the couch* Come on let's practice Tsukimori kun!"  
>"o-okay."<p>

After practicing for4 hours with 15 minuets break.

"I think that's enough for today. We already finish the half of the second movement."

"Y-yeah, if you say so."

"well than see you at Monday. Let's meet at the station, 3 PM. Is that okay?"

"It's okay. Thanks by the way. H-hey is it okay if I bring my friend? You can bring your friend too. It'll be great if your friend is single. N-not for me of course but for my friend"

"No, I won't bring my friend. So don't bring yours"

"o-oh okay see you bye."

"hn." And then he left.

"YOOOSSHHH IT'S TIME TO ARRANGE A PLAN" She said after make sure nobody around.

A/N: sorry for not updating fast. School started, I have my violin practice(believe me my teacher will know if I miss a day without practice.) and it's ramadhan which is make me automatically have soooooo many appointment. By the way have you heard Tiesto's wasted. ITTTT''SSSSSS SSOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOLLLL. **BY THE WAY GUYS** can I have a favor? What do you think of how I made conversation? I think it's sucks and lame and awkward. So if you have a suggestion please tell. How about I write it in elementary student way? Kkkkk my teacher always call it that.

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In my story I own nothing but the plot and my OCs

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEW

Don't be a silent reader:(

Tap tap tap tap. Someone running like she's being chased. She shouldn't running. She will not late after all and nothing's behind her. But after 2 hours searching for the right clothes, shoes and jewelry to wear and 1 hour for her hair and her make up, she decide her anxiety will not fade if she wait for another 1 hour to start heading to the meeting place. So here she is. Running with smiling face. She don't know why she running and smiling. It's just a casual meeting with her friend which she had done it before million time.

Tap tap... tap... tap... she stop to fix her hair and start walking. She wear long shirt, legging and a coat. Her hair was braided in one side.

Tap... tap... tap...ta- she stop again. This time she don't why she stopped and why this weird feeling appear in her chest. She hiding in the street lamp beside a music store. She still don't know what is this feelings and why she feels relief that the place is so crowded, maybe because of the time where usually people got off from work. Is it because she ran? Or is it because of what her see around 9 m across her?. She wondered how could a man with blue hair, talking to a girl, made her stop walking and started hiding?

"What are doing ?" she mumbled

She start walking again toward them. When she's 5 m from them the girl leave after hugging the guy.

"You realy like being early, aren't you tsukimori kun?"she tried to keep her cool on.

The guy he called tsukimori kun turned to see who's talking."I had some business here. You?" He said

After walking toward him and ,made the distant around the, about a half meters she answered." my brother asked me to buy something." She lied

"So you already bought it?" He start walking.

"No. My brother said he's got it. Wait where are you going?"she answered

"The music store. You don't mind right?" He answered confidently like she's definitely don't mind.

"oh you want to buy something?"She said

"New strings." He keep walking and not bothered to look at her.

"Now that you mention it. I haven't change my string since only-god-know-when." She tried to catching up with him. He's a guy and usually they walks fast. She ended up buying strings too.

After that they walking I'm silence toward the cafe

the walking in silence toward the cafe. They sit in the second floor. just in case if their disguised is not enough. it'll be bad if people know they hanging out together. she ordered hot chocolate and a cake since the weather still warm. He doesn't like sweets so he ordered a black coffee.

"So, tsukimori kun, do you come here a lot?"she started a conversation.

"Just a couple times with my friend." he answered. yes friend without s.

"eeeeehhhh..."she put her hand in her cheek.

"what? you surprised I have friends?" he said after looked her expression.

"hmm... a little to be honest." she look at the window beside her.

"speaking of friends. why do you wanted to be friend with me?"he doesn't take off his eyes from her.

"why? you don't like it? It's not like we're rival or we have some issues, right? I'm not even nominated in the award. at least in classical field." she looked at him.

"issues huh"he said in his mind. "it's not like I don't like it." he said

"well, we're far from home tsukimori kun, at least for me."she said.

"so you're homesick?"

"I don't know. I haven't come home since I got here in Europe. i think it's nice to have someone from your home." she lied

"Stop lying hino."he saw through her.

"I'm not lying." surprised that he knows. He look at her right in her eyes."okay okay. the truth is I'm feels empty. It seems like I was in an ocean and dragged by the waves. I'm always busy. My record is a went to 4 different cities in just 24 hours."

The waitress come and put their orders.

"wow the cake looks delicious." she said.

"don't even think to change the subject." he took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright alright" She took a spoon of her cake. "gezz calm down" She mumbled "So. at first I thought that I just tired so I asked for a break to my manager. So I went to Spain. But still nothing. you know what most disturbing is?"she asked

"what?" he said

"it feels weird when I smile." she drank the chocolate. "I don't understand. I mean it's not like I didn't have friends and even my brother and my sister live here. I do not know anymore. Have you experience this tsukimori kun?" she continued

"No, I guess. actually my question is why me?"

"Because you're honest I guess? my friends is too... kind?"

"so you think I'm what? wicked?"

"not wicked. straight maybe?"

"You do realize it's not guaranteed that I can help you right?"

"I'm now asking for help tsukimori kun, by the way, you have a nice taste."

"what do you mean?"

"in women tsukimori kun."

"what women?"

"Oh come on tsukimori kun don't be shy."

"I don't understand hino."

"I saw her. great job tsukimori kun."

"her? who are you talking ab- oh do you mean the girl in the station?"he asked

"yes. she's pretty"

"hino."

"what?"

"she's my cousin. well nephew technically."

"oh." she's embarrassed "sorry" she continued. "I have a nephew. she's 3 years old. once she came to my house and she's almost destroy my violin. I passed out, literally"she surprised he covering his mouth. "what? it's not funny."

"sorry. I can't believe someone like you exist. Please continue."

"My brother took me to the hospital. 6 hours later I wake up with needle in my arm. I heard someone laughing and I realised that was me." she looked at smiling guy acriss her. "Stop smiling, wouldn't you do the same if you violin destroyed?"

"it's scary but I will not passed out."

"so you think I overreacting?"

"Not really"

Ring ring her phones ringing "Excuse me I have to take this" Leaving her seat."Yes professor?" she said. 3 minuets later she back to her seat."Sorry, my professor called"

"Vierra sensei?"

"No it's my college professor." She said.

"College? Aren't you already graduate?"

"Yes I did, but in music major." She look at Len. He looks confuse. "Now I'm in Engineering Major. I'm not bought a house in Germany for nothing."

"I always wondering. Why you entered general ed if you can sing or produce music etc?"

"I almost entered music ed but you know I'm still in middle school so I told myself."Stop joking kaho." So I buried my passion for music and pursue my second goal."

They both talking for like 2 hours. They have a good time talking, at least they looked like having fun.

Kaho's POV

"You've change Tsukimori kun" I smile to him.

ring ring I heard my phone ringing. it's a text. "sorry"i said to a guy across me

from: Michael

"where are you? come home I'm starving"

"Tsukimori kun, I'm sorry, I have an urgent things to do. is it okay if I leave first?"

"it's okay."he said.

I didn't bother to wear my coat.

"oh by the way tsukimori kun I have thing to do next week. so if you don't mind we can practice two weeks later?"

"it's fine with me, monday at 2 pm right?"

"yes, bye tsukimori kun, thank you I have a good time."

"bye"

After that I running as fast as I can holding my tears.

A/N: Guys can I have a favor? If I don't update in 1 month when the story isn't completed yet. please email me .

**MANY THANKS for ****Sheena Hana-san. **If we're in the same country or even city I'll treat you fried chicken.


End file.
